The Firey Play of Life and Love
by akkichan1
Summary: Keas' life has been taking an absolute turn for the worse. She's possibly hit rock bottom. But, can a bandit leader help her come up? Or only manage to drag her down further? I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or Tasuki. Idea of this little ficker came from Buffy and Spikes experinces in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Thanks for being patient my fellow writers! :'D 3


I hate summers.

It was like Kuto had a giant magnifying glass hovering over the entire country, and it baked everyone to a crisp from the sun.

And what was I, a Suzaku warrior, doing here in enemy territory? Oh yeah, trying to save that bastard Tamahome.

For about a month now, Tamahome has been under the Kodoku poison, turning him into an emo asshole. He broke my sisters', Matsuri, arm last time we came here, I was ready to kill that mother fucker if Chichiri didn't get us outta there when he did.

She was so screwed up by that. She would't eat or talk or nothing. It was awful...

But now, Hotohori, Chichiri and Mitsukake had been talking, and they think they've come up with a plan to snap him out of it. They had suggested that we get some samples of the drug, and let Mitsukake tinker with it. We all agreed with it, but we had to decide who, and how we'd do it.

I volunteered to come to Kuto and grab it. With my Suzaku powers of stealth and agility, I was able to manuver and slip in places better than a normal person. Everyone agreed, and Chichiri put a very strong barrier around me, cloaking my presence.

And now here I am: sweating my ass off in one of Nurikos outfits he lended to me and getting close to the palace.

I stood outside the palace wall contemplating what to do. I took off the long sleeve, leaving me in a sleeveless top that draped down to my legs, and traditional Chinese martial arts pants and plain black shoes.

I took a few hops, and jumped up into the air, aiming for the top of the wall. I felt my Suzaku tattoo start to glow on my ankle, and I propelled onto the roof and crouched down like a cat so I wasn't detected.

I looked around and saw the main compound. I smirked and hopped and sprinted over the different rooftops. I draped my legs over one of the roof frames, and swung upside down to look into the rooms.

Bingo, and on my first try. I was at Nakagos room. And I spot my treasure: a whole bag of Kodoku. I jumped down into the room silently and grabbed the bag and was out in a flash. I tied the bag to my belt and hopped onto the roof. I ran back to the wall and was about to jump off. I turned around to make sure noone had spotted me.

I spotted two figures in the palace garden. I looked closer and saw that whiny bitch, Prietess of Seiryuu, Yui. The other figure made my heart stop. It was Suboshi, Amiboshis' twin brother. It sent an electric shock to my core. I started remembering all those times with Amiboshi and my eyes started to water remembering his death at the river.

My foot slipped off the slick tile roof and I started to lose my footing.

"Wh-who- whoa!" , I tried to hang on, but I ended up plummeting down fast to the ground. I closed my eyes and braced myself.

I ended landing on top of some wooden boxes on the opposite wall and broke them when I landed on my back. I rolled off of them and sprawled out on the ground.

Fuck, that hurt... I winced in pain when I tried to sit up, I just gave up and layed back. I looked up at the sky. The clouds were dark, blending in with the sky, hiding the moon. It was really dark out.

I layed my head back and closed my eyes.

'I'll just lay here for a bit... And head out when I'm less sore...' I conked out after that last thought.

My eyes snapped open and I shot up suddenly. I winced at the pain in my back.

"Fuck!", I cursed out loud. I looked around. The streets were still clear, and it was still dark out. 'Wonder how long I was out..' I slowly got up, using the wall to hold me up. I walked a little ways still holding against the wall for support. After a while, I started walking normal again and got away from Kuto and continued walking.

"Fucking Chchiri... Couldn't have lent me his friggen cloak?! Now I gotta friggen walk?! Fuck!", I shouted out loud. I was NOT happy.

And now it's getting steeper to walk. And there are trees. Lots 'n lots a trees.

Trees...

My mind started rewinding to this one time when me and Amiboshi went to the palace courtyard. He suggested that I should listen to his new song. I of course agreed and went along.

He had started playing a wonderfully slow tune. So captivating and sounding just like love. I decided that this wasn't good enough. And I just happened to look up and find a high tree. I smirked and climbed up while he played.

He stopped playing to look up at me, and freak out like he always used to.

"K-kea-san! W-what are you doing?! That's dangerous!" I merely laughed him off and told him to join me. He relictantly followed me up and sat beside me on a large branch. I sat up against the trunk and stretched.

"C'mon and play some more Chiriko!", that was back when we thought he was still Chiriko.

He nodded and started playing once more. I closed my eyes and relaxed at the peaceful tune.

I heard it stop suddenly, silencing the palace grouds. I was about to say something, but instead of words coming out, Amiboshis' mouth was on mine. We started kissing, and didn't stop for a long time.

Looking back on that now, I realized that it must've been impulse. I couldn't believe he had the guts to kiss me, but Suzaku was he good.

'If it was so long ago... Then how come... I'm crying now?' Tears were pricking out the corner of mu eyes, threatening to spill over my cheeks. The Amiboshi-sized hole in my heart was opening up, and it hurt.

I leaned against a tree to collect my breath, and to try and keep myself grounded. 'Damnit! Why... Why couldn't I just forget already?!'

"Oi, Blue? Is that you?" My head snapped up, and I turned around at the familiar voice. It was that asshole bandit, Tasuki. I wiped my eyes with my palms and took a deep breath. No way in HELL was I letting him see me this way.

"What are you doing here, Fang Boy?" He just gave me a dumb look and pointed up. "Uh, my hideout? I kinda live here ya know." I looked up to where he was pointing; heh, no shit! It was his hideout, I didn't know how much I had walked, that I was already on Konans border mountain, Mt. Reikaku.

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, I gotta get back to the palace and back to Matsu. So if you'll excuse me," I walked past him a few steps before I felt his arm snake its way around my waist. His breath was hot on the top of my ear.

"Hey now, why not stay? You hardly visit, and it gets SO lonely up here." I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

I shoved against his chest and backed away from him. "Oh so sorry. You know, with all these guys around, I'm surprised ya are lonely. I mean, soooo many options and oppurtunities-," he looked at me with disgust and loudly argued against my statement.

"The fuck no! Those are my guys in there! And I'm fuckin' straight!" I only gave him a disbelieving look. "Then how come you admintly, and loudly, always say you hate women, eh? Sounds like a pretty gay line doncha think?" I could see him snarl slightly at me, showing off his canines.

"That shit's not cool yo. You know why I say that. And you want me to prove how straight I am?" I rolled my eyes and turned my back to him.

"As if. I don't have time for this-," he once again, wrapped both arms around my stomach, pressing me to his warm chest.

"Please, the night's still young. And you've got plenty of time," he practically purred out the last line. I felt his teeth graze the shell of my ear, and nip playfully, suggesting so much more. My eyes snapped open and narrowed to slits.

I turned around in his embrace and socked him in the jaw, effectively pushing him back rubbing his face. "Stay offa me ya friggen creeper. Like I said, 'I ain't got time for you'. Now be a good boy and go do something productive." He glared daggers at me, and lunged with super speed and got me on my cheek with his fist.

I got pushed back up against a boulder across from the hideout entrance. I rubbe it, wincing in disbelief. 'That cocky sonovabitch just hit me!' "Hasn't anyone told you, Blue? You mess with the wolf: you get the fangs."

I glared and called on my Genbu powers, and my tattoo on my right forearm glowed light green. My hands started to freeze up and my eyes turned to a sharp ice blue. "Fucking stay away from me, ya cocky bastard." He grinned, feigning sincerity. "Tough Blue, but you started it, and now I'LL finish it."

We both stood still for a minute, our arms both raised, ready to attack. I saw him make a move to grab his Tessen. I launched forward and socked him right in his face. He doubled back, but caught himself before I could attack again.

He returned that punch to my chest, 'Oh great! Breast cancer!', and pinned me to the boulder. He reached again and took a hold of his fan. "You wanna see some fireworks, bitch?" I glared up at him and kneed him in the stomach. I effectively kicked him off during his groanings.

"I don't know, 'bitch'. Do ya?" I smirked tauntingly. He gave me a look that could kill a full grown man. He got up again and charged. He jumped high into the air and aimed at me with the fan.

"Rekka- shinen!", he swatted the giant fireball at me. I dodged and put it out with my ice powers. When I turned around he tackled me to the ground. We both scuffeled for a good few minutes, punching and kicking here and there. We started to roll over the ground, both of us trying to get an advantage over the other. But to no avail.

We both got up and stood still, panting and dripping blood in a few places. I could feel bruises coming up on my face and rest of my body. And I could see them forming in Tasuki, on his face and the exposed bits of his arm from sleeves that were either torn or rolled up.

I made the first move, flying towards him. I jumped 5 feet in the air and launched ice daggers at him. He dodged them and burned them with his fan, turning them to water. I landed again, but had to bend back like I was playing Limbo, otherwise half my face would've been sliced off by his fan. 'Okay, that's gotta go!'

I sprang back up and kicked his fan out of his hands. It landed somewhere in the brush. He went to retrieve, but I stopped him with an on barell of punches.

"Heh! Don't tell me you're gonna hand your ass to me that easily!" He growled at me and spin-kicked under me, knocking me off balance and fell to the ground. He stood above me with his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah right. Like a bitch like you could handle this," he motioned to himself, and I grimaced and shuddered. "Besides, you can't even handle yourself!" I snapped my head up to look at him.

"'Amiboshi' this, 'Amiboshi' that. You're more desperate than a common whore trying to get a good lay." I glared up at him and grit my own teeth in a snarl. I launched a whole miniature blizzard at him.

"Oh yeah, tough guy? You're the one who fucking can't tell what he wants! You're either a warrior or a Bandit. You can't be both jackass! And you're such a fucking creeper! You start coming on to any vulnerable girl! I betcha that you guys've violate so many durring your little raids!" His eyes were slits now and threw a wave of fire at me again. I blew it away. "I wonder how many 'lil' Tasukis' there are running a muck! Maybe they'll be bastards like their bastard farther!' He shouted at me and charged.

"Fucking bitch! I'll teach ya ta talk to me like that!" I smirked, my plan worked. He charged headlong to me, arm pulled back for the kill. When he got ready to punch, I jumped up, and over him. Before he had time to react, I grabbed him by the back of his coat and chucked him at the hideout entrance.

He went crashing through the wooden door with a big 'bang' and fell amongst the ruins of the wood and splinters. I heard him groan and I walked in the hideout. "And this bitch can't make you groan for more? Ya masochist." He jumped up from his resting place and launched into me, making me back up into a wall hard.

I cryed out when I felt the splinters cut into my bare shoulders. He kept me pinned for a good minute before cockily saying, "Ya know, I'd dare say YOU'RE the masochist, Bluey." I took a wooden board and smacked him on the side and over his head. Sending him into a dissaray, I shoved him off with my feet into his stomach, launching him further into the hideout hallway.

"You were saying?" He shook off my last attack and just glared at me. "Ya know... You're a fucking confusing mess." I gave him a questioning look.

"Ya give out these weird vibes. Either it's, 'I'm so goddamned pissed at the world', 'I just want someone to comfort me', or 'I don't need anyones' help.' You can't decide weither ya wanna be the victim or not! And it fucking pisses me off! You're the reason I hate women!"

I full on battle cryed at him, and jumped at him, crashing us both through anither wall. It turned out to be a storage room of sorts. I punched and punched and punched him anywhere I could reach. I was so ANGRY at him!

"Fuck you! Fuck you! FUCK YOU!" I shouted with every punch.

He grabbed both my wrists and pulled them in front of us. "Did I make ya upset? I'm flattered I could get such a reaction from ya, Blue. Did Amiboshi ever get you this riled up?" That hit a nerve. And what's worse; he was smirking so damn arrogantly. I wanted-neede- to wipe that smirk off in anyway.

So I did what came to my mind first: I kissed him fully on the mouth.

His eyes widened in shock and confusion, but it didn't hinder him too long before he was kissing me back. I put my now released hands on his cheeks, forcing the kiss deeper. He pushed himself off the floor from when we landed through the wall an wrapped an arm around my lower back.

He stood up and pushed me up against the wall, wrapping my legs around his waist. He bit down on my bottom lip, making me gasp, giving him the chance to slide his tongue in my mouth. I moaned and rubbed mine against his too. I pressed my hands to chest and pushed aside that damned coat of his. He let it fall off his arms and threw it aside the rubble. He pressed his chest up to mine grinded his hips to mine.

We both moaned at the contact. I decided to take the reins of this show. I shoved off the wall and ended pushing him into another wall. I made quick work of his white undershirt and tore it off his chest. He began furiously kissing, sucking, nipping and biting my neck. I gasped and moaned at the mix of pleasure and pain.

I twisted my fingers in his hair as he undid the sash holding my top to me. He started pushing it off when he pushed us yet again to the floor with him on top of me.

We stared up at eachother, hazy blue to glazed gold. Our panting was all that was heard throughout the room.

Then we started kissing again, the start of a long, long night full of them...


End file.
